Sans un mot
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Une, deux, trois coupures. Des dizaines. Des centaines. Vous avez arrêté de compter. Quelle importance ? Horreur / Angst / Romance. M pour de bonnes raisons, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au si génial Andrew Hussie.

Vive les crackpairing ! Pour Nuity d'amour. Couple crée par pur, hasard, m'enfin ... Je rêve toujours d'écrire du JohnKat !

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Vous posez une lame sur votre peau.

Une coupure. Ca saigne.

Deux coupures. Encore.

Trois coupures. Toujours.

Des dizaines. Des centaines. Vous avez arrêté de compter. Quelle importance ?

Vous aimez voir le sang couler. Jolie couleur. Vous aimez voir le sang couler – ah. Non pas que vous vous sentiez mal. Non, pas que vous ayez besoin de cela pour vous sentir mieux, non. Vous aimez la couleur de votre sang – _jolie_. Vous aimez la douleur – _agréable_. Vous aimez, après quelques minutes, enfoncer violemment la lame dans votre chair – la couleur tache le sol. Les murs, parfois, quand, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, vous écrivez n'importe quoi avec le sang. Beau sang. Et la couleur – _jolie_.

Vos posters sont barbouillés de sang. Les clowns ont pris une autre teinte – _jolie_. Chaque jour qui passe, vous coupez. Vous coupez encore pour parfois repeindre les murs de la pièce, colorer le sol. Ecrire partout. N'importe quoi. Ce qui vous passe par la tête.

Couper. Vider votre corps de ce liquide – _joli_. Quelle jolie couleur que voilà, partout, partout elle est là, toujours elle est là, à jamais elle sera là.

Quatre coupures de plus sur votre bras droit. Vous observez quelques instants d'anciennes cicatrices, puis vous vous remettez à couper. Couper et encore couper. Charcuter votre bras et passer à l'autre.

Vos vêtements sont régulièrement imbibés de sang. Vous vous en fichez, à vrai dire. Mais vous ne voulez pas que les autres voient votre sang. Il n'est rien qu'à vous. Vous seul pouvez profiter de ce spectacle.

Lui aussi, à vrai dire. Lui aussi a ce droit. C'est un privilège, de votre point de vue. Lui.

Vous n'osez pas dire son prénom. Celui qui vous fait en quelque sorte perdre pied. Celui qui tant de choses.

Vous le détestez. Vous l'abhorrez si fort. Mais vous l'aimez en même temps. Ce qui est étrange, mais d'une certaine façon, vous vous en fichez.

Il ne vous embête pas. Il reste allongé sur le sol. Il ne bouge pas. Du sang partout. Du sang tout partout. Son sang à lui. Qu'on pourrait traiter de laid, mais il est beau, beau pour vous.

Il y a aussi du sang à vous, sur son visage. Oh. Vous ne savez plus où est-ce que vous avez mis ses yeux ses beaux yeux, de deux couleurs distinctes. Vous n'en aviez jamais vu de pareils.

Cinq, six, sept coupures. Vous laissez tomber quelques gouttes sur le corps pestilentiel. Sans un mot, vous regardez le sang tomber.

Vous ne vous parliez pas énormément, lui et vous. Il est un jour venu. Vous vouliez voir son sang. Etait-il aussi joli que le vôtre ?

Encore plus. Tellement plus.

Sans un mot, vous avez enfoncé la lame dans sa chair. Le beau liquide coulait. Coulait à flot.

Un sourire se dessine sur votre visage.

Huit, neuf, dix. Dix coupures. Vous charcutez votre autre bras. Ca ne suffit pas. Vous enfoncez la lame dans votre avant-bras. Douce douleur. Agréable douleur. Vous vous penchez en avant, sur le cadavre de la personne que vous aimez.

Un sourire plaqué sur votre visage. Qui s'étire. S'étire encore. Un sourire sur votre visage tout aussi mutilé le reste de votre corps. Sans un mot, vous posez vos lèvres déchiquetées sur celles, en décomposition, de l'autre.

Vous aimez l'embrasser. Vous aimez le couper. Couper. Mais il ne peut plus cicatriser. Vous coupez quand même. Vous coupez encore. C'est ce qui donne un sens à tout cela. Vous coupez. Empoignez ses cheveux d'un noir sans fond, sans fin, vous le secouez. Du sang partout. Votre sang. Le sien. La pièce a changé de couleur.

Une larme sur votre joue. Ah. Un sourire grand, grand, grand, sans fin et terrifiant. Il est mort. Ah. Il est mort. Ah. Vous êtes là. Ah. Il est mort. Ca saigne.

Une coupure. Du sang.

Deux coupures. Encore.

Trois coupures. Toujours.

Sans un mot, la lame s'enfonce dans votre chair – une dernière fois.


End file.
